Just Friends
by chickenbear
Summary: Kisah seorang Kim Jaejoong yang jatuh cinta pada teman pacarnya sendiri. "Choi Siwon, maaf… aku jatuh hati kepada temanmu, Jung Yunho." Fluff story, conflic-less, oneshoot, YAOI, DLDR!


_Aku tak tahu bagaimana kejadiannya sehingga aku terjebak di situasi membingungkan seperti ini. Awalnya aku dan dia hanya berteman. Ya, hanya berteman. Sehingga perlahan perasaan aneh muncul dengan sendirinya…_

.

.

.

Sudah nyaris sebulan, aku resmi berpacaran dengan Siwon, hubungan kami berjalan biasa namun begitu canggung dan kaku.

Heechul hyung bilang, memang biasa jika hubungan masih belum berbulan-bulan, pasti akan canggung. Bodohnya, Siwon memiliki sifat cuek dan kadang pemalu di depanku. Ia bahkan jarang menyapa jika aku lewat di depannya.

Satu kali, aku yang dulunya sebangku dengan Kyuhyun, malah harus pindah dengan Yunho karena Kyuhyun memilih duduk dengan Changmin.

Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa… tak ada yang aneh…

Setiap pagi, aku menyapa Yunho yang duduk di sebelahku, ketimbang Siwon yang adalah pacarku…

Aku membantu Yunho membuat tugasnya, membantunya jika ia tidak bisa menjawab soal.

Aku lebih sering bicara dengan Yunho daripada Siwon.

Teman-temanku menyadari kedekatanku dengan Yunho yang sangat mencolok, bahkan mereka bertanya apa aku masih berhubungan dengan Siwon.

Aku masih merasa Yunho adalah temanku, ah… mungkin teman baikku. Namun ada saja temanku yang suka menyindir Yunho karena kedekatannya denganku. Anehnya, bukannya tersindir, Yunho malah menunjukkan raut 'who cares'

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, Siwon berkata kepadaku, bahwa aku tak perlu khawatir tentang perkataan orang lain. Ia percaya kepadaku bahwa Yunho itu hanya sebatas temanku saja. Ya, dia berkata demikian…

Aku senang Siwon bisa percaya dan mengerti perasaanku. Aku sudah menyukai Siwon sejak aku masih _freshman_ di sekolah ini. Nyaris tiga tahun…

Semuanya kembali berjalan seperti biasa, namun aku dan Siwon menjalin hubungan yang sangat canggung dan kaku. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi… ia bahkan tidak berani menegurku… wajahnya langsung memerah jika ada yang meledeknya. Lucu…

Berbeda dengan Yunho, lelaki itu tak malu-malu mengajakku makan siang bersama bahkan menungguku pulang. Ya, Siwon pernah melakukan hal yang sama, namun itu juga karena bantuan teman-temannya. Maksudku, kalau bukan karena paksaan temannya, Siwon tak akan melakukan hal itu.

Saat ada tugas dari seonsaengnim, Yunho langsung duduk di sebelahku dan memohon untuk mengerjakannya bersama. Aku langsung mengiyakan dan ia terlihat begitu senang. Aku membaca bacaan yang diberikan seonsaengnim dengan serius, tanpa kusadari Yunho menatapku dengan lekat dan posisi kami begitu dekat. Kemudian ia berkata,

"Jaejoong-ah, apa kau masih bersama dengan Siwon?"

Aku mengerutkan keningku heran. "Y-ya. Kenapa memangnya?"

Ia tersenyum kecut, "Apa dia tidak marah kalau kita berdua sedekat ini?"

Aku semakin heran dengan perkataanya dan langsung saja menjawab asal-asalan. "Tidak, dia tidak akan marah! Haha! Kau kenapa sih?"

"Tidak, aku hanya bertanya." Kemudian ia menjauhkan wajahnya dariku. Dan kembali melanjutkan tugasnya.

Pikiranku melayang entah kemana memikirkan perkataan Yunho barusan. Seperti ada sesuatu, apa Yunho mulai merasa 'lain'? Ah… sudahlah.

Tak terasa bel pulang pun dibunyikan. Aku segera merapikan buku ku dan bergegas keluar. Namun Kyuhyun menyuruhku menunggunya untuk pulang bersama, karena ia masih ada sedikit urusan di dalam kelas.

"Jaejoong-ah!"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Yunho yang menepuk bahuku.

"Ya?"

"Ayo pulang!"

Dia memasang muka memelas. Haha, kasihan sekali dia… padahal dia bisa pulang sendiri, tapi kenapa ia harus menungguku?

"Aku harus menunggu Kyuhyun." Jawabku singkat setengah sewot.

Kulihat perubahan raut wajahnya yang semakin cemberut. "Oh ayolah, aku hanya ingin menunggumu, bukan Kyuhyun!"

DEG.

Perkataannya barusan terdengar begitu ambigu di telingaku. Apa maksudnya?

"Ba-baiklah, tapi tunggulah tak lama… Kyuhyun sudah tidak lama lagi akan kesini."

Yunho pun mengangguk dan setia menungguku untuk pulang. Apa sudah ku katakan kalau Yunho sangat berbeda dengan Siwon? Kalau tidak, kau baru saja membacanya.

Aku hanya merasa aneh saja mendengar ucapannya tadi, namun sama sekali tak berpikir lain…

Di hari-hari berikutnya pun masih tetap sama, menyapa Yunho tiap pagi, makan siang bersamanya, pulang bersama, yang seharusnya kulakukan dengan Siwon.

Semakin hari, kedekatanku dengan Yunho semakin besar… hingga satu saat, aku bermasalah dengan Siwon. Bukan karena kedekatanku dengan Yunho, tapi ah… bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Siwon sering sekali memberitahu Yoochun; sahabatnya, tentang hubungannya denganku.

Dan Yoochun sepertinya mulai gerah melihatku selalu dengan Yunho. Sehingga ia berkata padaku bahwa Siwon sudah kesal melihatku bersama Yunho. Aku meminta maaf kepada Siwon namun ia malah menjawab,

"Aku tak pernah marah atas kedekatanmu dengan Yunho. Sudah kukatakan bukan kalau aku percaya pada kalian berdua? Aku tak mengerti jalan berpikirmu, Joongie."

Sontak setelah mendengar penjelasan Siwon, sepertinya aku baru saja dibohongi oleh Yoochun.

Aku pun mengeluarkan pembelaan, "Temanmu sendiri yang berkata seperti kepadaku!"

Ia membalas, "Siapa? Katakan siapa dia?"

Aku terdiam. Tidak mungkin aku langsung mengatakan bahwa Yoochun lah orangnya. Karena bagaimanapun juga Yoochun adalah teman baik Siwon. Aku tak mau pertemanan mereka rusak hanya karena masalah ini.

"Aku tak akan memberi tahumu, cukup kau tahu kalau itu adalah TEMANMU!"

Ia terdiam kali ini. "Jika kau tak mau bilang, aku akan mencarinya." Ucapnya tajam.

"Tidak perlu, yang harus kau ketahui adalah, jangan pernah kau beritahu urusan kita berdua pada teman-temanmu. Kau mengerti?"

Ia memasang muka datar. "Ya, aku mengerti."

Mulai dari masalah itu, hubunganku dengan Yunho mulai merenggang… ya, hubungan pertemanan kami. Karena aku ingin menghargai perasaan Siwon tentunya.

Namun, setelah beberapa hari terlewat, kami berdua bersikap seperti semula lagi.

Aku tahu, aku ini seperti wanita yang jahat, karena lebih dekat dengan lelaki lain ketimbang kekasih sendiri. Namun, mana yang kalian lebih pilih? Pacar dengan sifat cuek dan dingin atau sahabat lelaki yang perhatian?

Aku merasa lebih nyaman dengan Yunho ketimbang Siwon. Terlebih, aku menyadari bahwa komunikasi antara aku dan Siwon begitu minim. Ia sangat hemat bicara di depanku.

Berbeda dengan Yunho, dia… ah, kenapa aku selalu membedakan Siwon dan Yunho?

Lupakan. Kini hampir dua bulan aku berpacaran dengan Siwon, tapi hubungan kami tak ada perubahan. Yang ada, aku semakin dekat dengan Yunho. Ia tak segan-segan memanggilku berfoto bersama setiap ada waktu luang.

Jika kau bertanya apa aku pernah berfoto dengan Siwon? Jawabannya, tidak. Sekalipun. Logisnya… jangankan foto, berbicara saja denganku mungkin ia akan berpikir dua kali.

Ia selalu saja malu dan menghindar jika berhadapan denganku. Aku menjadi bingung berhubungan dengannya. Perlahan… aku merasa sesuatu yang lain pada Yunho.

Aku merasa ganjil jika tak melihatnya seharian, padahal pada Siwon tidak. Namun, aku belum bisa mendefiniskan perasaanku padanya. Aku pikir ini hanya perasaan biasa yang hanya datang sebentar lalu pergi.

Kucoba seharian tak menyapanya, namun yang ada aku serasa gila tak menyapanya. Aneh! Padahal dengan Siwon saja aku biasa-biasa saja.

Semakin hari, aku mulai merasakan hal yang semakin aneh. Perasaanku setiap kali melihat Yunho, menjadi cerah. Entah kenapa… mungkinkah…

Pernah sekali, Yunho ingin meminjam baju olahragaku, ia bahkan beteriak dibanyak orang hanya untuk meminjam bajuku. Parahnya, Siwon berada tepat di sebelah Yunho. Aku terdiam melihat mereka berdua.

Oh man, Yunho apa kau sadar bahwa Siwon berada tepat di sebelahmu?

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku mencari dimana Yunho untuk memberikan baju olahraga yang akan dipinjamnya. Dan kutemui dia sedang makan sendiri, haha!

"Yunho-ya!"

Ia menoleh lucu.

"Ini baju olahraganya." Ku sodorkan baju yang berada di tanganku. Yunho hanya tersenyum. Apa?!

"Aku sedang makan, taruh saja di bahuku."

Aku pun menaruh baju olahragaku di bahunya. Sebelum pergi, aku kembali mengingatkannya untuk segera mengganti baju olahraga.

Keesokan harinya, masih sama seperti biasa. Hanya aku melihat perubahan pada Yunho, saat kami pulang bersama, ia menatapku sangat lekat dan cukup lama. Aku merasa risih ditatap seperti itu oleh Yunho, namun aku bersikap biasa saja.

Banyak temanku yang mempertanyakan hubunganku dengan Siwon karena kata mereka:

"Kalau kau berjalan bersama Yunho, terlihat seperti kau sudah putus dengan Siwon."

Dan bahkan ada yang berkata bahwa ia bisa sangat mengetahui bahwa Yunho terlihat sangat menyukaiku.

Ah, benarkah?

Kemudian, aku mulai merasa datar dengan hubunganku dan Siwon yang kaku seperti ini. Aku berpikir bahwa sebagai lelaki, Siwon tidak punya inisiatif sama sekali.

Hubungan kami terasa hambar. Diacuhkan oleh kekasih, minim komunikasi… oh dude, apa yang harus dipertahankan jika seperti itu?

Lalu akhirnya temanku; Jino, memberi tahu sesuatu kepadaku. Katanya ia ingin memberitahu hal ini sejak lama namun ia merasa takut untuk mengatakannya.

"Waktu itu, aku berjalan di belakang Siwon dan Yoochun, mereka berdua tak menyadari bahwa aku ada di belakang mereka. Yang ku dengar, mereka bercerita tentang 'pindah lain hati' kemudian aku langsung histeris mendengar Siwon berbicara tentang itu. Saat mereka sadar bahwa aku berada di belakang mereka, aku bertanya pada Siwon bahwa ia akan pindah ke lain hati milik siapa, dan Yoochun menjawab; tentunya dari Jaejoong, dan Siwon hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepala dan berkata itu hanya bercanda."

Aku tak mengerti kenapa aku tidak merasa sedih mendengar hal ini.

Mungkin kalau Yunho adalah Siwon, aku akan sakit hati. Eh?

Aku lebih nyaman bercerita tentang Yunho. Jujur saja, jika ingin berbicara dengan Siwon aku harus berpikir apa saja yang akan kusampaikan. Namun jika dengan Yunho, pembicaraanku dengannya mengalir begitu saja. Aneh…

Setidaknya dari keterangan Jino, ada perasaan yang lega. Dan aku merasa perlahan perasaanku kepada Siwon berubah, tidak sama yang dulu lagi. Karena aku sadar bahwa sikap bisa merubah perasaan…

Hal aneh lainnya, perasaanku selalu berbunga-bunga jika Yunho mengirimkanku pesan. Perasaan yang sama pada Siwon beberapa tahun yang lalu…

Saat bertemu dengan Yunho, ia menatapku dengan intens dan bahkan tersenyum sangat manis. Kupikir melirik padanya adalah hobi baruku di dalam kelas…

Ada perasaan yang kupikir sepele, namun ternyata sudah berubah menjadi lain…

 _Choi Siwon, maaf… aku jatuh hati kepada temanmu._

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

Cuma cerita ringan doang, tentang si Jaejoong yang jatuh hati ke temennya karena pacarnya cuek :v ff ini emang based on true story, dan ini emang story saya wkwkwk, dan akhirnya di dunia nyata, saya baru aja putus sama pacar saya uwooo, artinya disini si Jae udah putus ya sama Siwon hahaha. Maaf ya kalo feelnya ga dapet juga, hehe maklum Cuma nuangin yang ada di otak :D

Btw, makasih banyak yang udah kasih respon ke ff saya yang judulnya 'Who Knows?' dan saya pertimbangkan untuk sequelnya karena pas bikin sama sekali gak kepikir bikin sequel :D

Dan yang terakhir, saya bikin Fan Video TV5XQ:, linknya: www . youtube watch?v=g9GUJRTfhiA (spasinya dihilangin semua -_-) kalo emang susah pake link, bisa ketik "TV5XQ STORY ABOUT US" di upload di Chanel yunjae dongbang :D like dan commentnya ditunggu…

Yowes, yang berkenan silahkan review, ^^


End file.
